


My Winter Brother, the Just

by LoverOfKnowledge239



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Aslan knows the Seasons, Edmund can hold a grudge, Lucy just wants to let her brothers have their happy ending, Other, Peter is viciously protective, Possessive Behavior, Susan knows her brothers, The Seasons are entities, Time travel (slightly), True Love, and possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfKnowledge239/pseuds/LoverOfKnowledge239
Summary: We all know the story of Narnia and the White Witch and her reign of tyranny. Yet there is another player who knows and is extremely displeased. Winter is the Season and hates the White Witch. She besmirched the name of Winter and for that, she will be punished. She stole power from them and they will punish her for it. Finding a perfect host, they enter and fuse with Edmund Pevensie. No longer was the Brit a Son of Adam, But he was Winter and he was extremely displeased. Things just became more complicated when Winter's partner and lover, Autumn, descended. Why? The good news is that Autumn descended and entered and fuse with someone. The bad news that it'll take a while for that change to fully happen. Oh, and did anyone forget to mention that Autumn's chosen was Peter?!?!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Chronicles of Narnia does not belong to me, because if it did, then I would have the Pevensies rule Narnia forever. Well, it's not to say that I hate Caspian but I just didn't like it as much as I did the first movie.

 

Prologue

* * *

        Cold eyes observed their enemy, Brown with fleck of silver in them. Clad in wolf fur and dressed in all white, he was sure that he made quite a sight. He fingered the wand that was in his sleeve, ready to be drawn at any time, a pure white unicorn horn, willingly given, carved to be a wand with a white metal handle and a blue gem embedded in the base. Pure ice hung about his head forming a delicate circlet, small ice crystals clinking and chiming musically if he moved.

       Distaste curled in the sneer upon his face as he stared at the enemy that stood in front of him. He hated her, the woman in front of him. She called herself the White Queen, drawing power from Winter. Oh, how he hated her. Not only did she steal some of his power, she thought that she was the Herald and Master of Winter. No, that was he. HE was the Master, Herald, and Ruler of Winter. None was more powerful than he in his own domain yet she tried to claim position. Not only that, but she tried to kill his Peter. His Peter, who was still mortal, who had not awakened as the Autumn just yet, who was not the fierce immortal that he knew intimately, who was not the High King and Master of the arts of War and the Victor, the One who Never Lost. The woman in front of him tried to prevent that from happening and he would not stand for it. No, it’s high time that this womanpayed for her crimes.

       A fearsome smile crawled onto his lips, his unnaturally cold eyes staring into her own fearful normal blue eyes, the sound of ice crackling from his power, the very essence of the air changing and the temperature dropping, frost covering the grounds under him and spreading out. White teeth flashed in a carnivorous smile. His long brown hair, nape length, became dusted with frost. By his sides and behind and around him were white wolves, easily double the sizes of natural wolves, their eyes an electric blue and sharp with a bloodthirsty need for vengence, peering down at the enemies with no mercy in their eyes.

       “You’ve been naughty, little witch, trying to take my Autumn King from me. I do believe that it’s high time that you paid for that in full. Come, let me teach you the true meaning of Winter, usurper!” He purred before drawing the two swords on his waist and slid them into the earth and blue eyes piercing the enemy the whole time.

       Winter was finally fully awake and hungry for lives to claim.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this chapter, I’m going to start out in cannon but that will change when the children reach the profesor’s mansion.

Chapter One: The Begining

AN: This chapter is going to follow canon but this is based mostly on my memory of how the movie opened up and etc. Please don’t get angry at me about this.

It was World War Two and things have gotten no better for the Allies. Britain’s capital is being blitzed every night and there is no choice left for the citizens except to send their children off to the countryside and their men to fight. Many families go through this and one such family is the Pevensies. On one such night, the fate of the four Pevensie children were changed forever.

A bomb shook the house. Missus Pevenesie ran in, screaming for her children to gather their things and head to their bomb shelter. Rushing, the family hurried, on the way out, the second son noticed that he didn’t have one of his most prized possessions, and ran back in to get it. The eldest son saw and screamed for his brother to go back. When that failed, he turned to his mother and told her that he’d be back and rushed back into the house.

“Edmund!” The oldest son screamed as he pushed his brother down just as a bomb went off a few yards away from their home. Hauling his brother up, he ran to the shelter and pushed his brother in before slamming the door shut.

“What are you thinking?!?! You could’ve died!” The eldest son, Peter, yelled at his heaving brother.

“Peter, that’s enough!” Reprimanded the eldest daughter, Susan, who was hugging her younger sister, Lucy, in comfort. The two elder siblings gazed at their brother as he shakily unveiled that the item he went to get was the picture of Mister Pevensie before he went off to war.

Letting out a frustrated breath, the elder only stated that he’s going to get bandages for his brother’s hands, since Edmund’s hands had gotten sliced when the bomb had gone off which destroyed the glass of the picture frame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, or rather dawn, which would be more fitting, found the four children packed up and at the train station with their crying mother attaching tags to their jackets. The quartet themselves were crying. After the last words that she may ever share with her children, Missus Pevensie stood just as the conductor called for all the children who were going to the countryside to board now.

“All right, you’d best go now.” Missus Pevensie said tearfully, sniffing into her handkerchief.

The family shared one last farewell before they entered the queue. When it came time for them to board, the conductor had to yank the tickets out of Peter’s hand, because the boy had frozen. As they headed to the train, they saw soldiers passing, which made them yearn for their father even more. Once onto the train and on their way to their compartment, they passed scenes of children crying for their parents. Once in the compartment, they all went to the window and waved at their waving mother. Even as the train pulled out of the station, they continued to wave until they couldn’t see her anymore. Settling in their apartment, they placed their things down.

“Hey, why don’t we all take a rest. It’ll be a long journey and we’ll need all the rest we can get.” Taking the lead as the eldest, Peter decided that everyone should rest. Reluctantly, his siblings obeyed. It was later that they awoke. Seeing the name of their stop, which was the last stop anyways, they got their things and got off. They watched as the children who got off with them were taken away to their temporary sanctuary and felt frustration. It wasn’t until mid-day that a stern woman in a wagon pulled by a horse stopped. The children felt hope that it was she who would take them to their sanctuary. Their hope was answered when she asked the question that they had been waiting to hear.

“The Pevensies?” The woman asked sharply.

“Y-Yes, Ma’am.” Peter answered. The woman humphed and gestured for them to get in.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get in!” The woman snapped at them. Fearing her, Peter quickly got his siblings into motion and into the wagon before they set off. On their way to their temporary sanctuary, the woman began listing off rules.

“Do not bother the professor in any way.” The woman reiterated.

All four children quickly nodded their assent. Staring in awe at the surroundings, old relics from times long passed, they were amazed.

(AN: this is where I’ll be changing things up)

Out of the four children, it was Edmund that noticed something that seemed to resonate in him. A portrait of four young men and women hung on the large wall of the split staircase in front of them. There were two women and two men in there. On the from left to right, each had a symbol on their person.

On the farthest left, a regal young woman, looking about 25, dressed in a medieval gown that revealed her cleavage. The gown itself was a soft royal blue with stitching of gold vines. On her neck was a gold necklace, the symbol of the of a flower sitting right above her cleavage. Long brown hair with a gold diadem with the centerpiece of an sapphire, a full figure, luscious features, the woman was both seductively beautiful and regally cold. Next to her and also on the right was another young woman, about 21, younger than the woman on the far left, with childish features and innocence in her expression. Dressed in a conservative medieval gown of gentle yellow, the young girl, for that was what she was, had a crown of flowers in her light brown hair. Looking like the woman next to her, she was not cold but rather gentle and joyful. Her gown was simple but one could tell that she too was royalty by the rich jewelry she wore. Also having a necklace, she had instead the symbol of a tree. Unlike the other woman’s, it was a simple pendant instead of something elaborate. Young features, the young woman looked as if she was on the crisp of her entry into womanhood, but there was an age in her brown eyes.

Next on to the young woman’s right was a young man, seeming to be 23, only a few years older than the girl but younger than the woman on the farthest right. He, unlike his siblings, how Edmund knew that they were siblings was a mystery in itself, wore all dark midnight blue and silver. A circlet of silver metal, curving and elegant, forming snowflakes, held a center jewel of a clear crystal, looking as if it were a natural crystal that was used, one that was uncut. The young man had a earring on his left ear, another uncut crystal hanging from it. Dressed in rich clothing of the royals of the Middle Ages, and a silver fur lined cloak over him, his dark brown hair, almost black, in a natural windswept look, he was a sight. His face was cold and indifferent. On his dainty fingers, unlike the two women on the left side of the painting, sat a ring on his middle finger. It was a ring made to be shone off, with a large ruby in the middle and two smaller red gems on either side. On the clasp of his cloak was a symbol, a silver snowflake. And finally, in the furthest right was another young man. However, unlike the other three, this man, 27, was a blonde and had bright brown eyes that seemed almost amber. Dressed in red and gold garbs of royalty, theyoung man was an Adonis. Perfectly symmetrical features, much like the other three, the man seemed ferocious. Like his brother, he had a cloak over his garbs, but it was a rich gold. Also at the clasp of his cloak was a symbol of the sun. Unlike his brother, his gaze was full of live, fiery will and utter determination. All four siblings seemed to be in possession of some sort of weapon: the young woman a bow on her shoulder, the young girl a dagger at her hip, the young man two blades on his hip, and the last young man a large sword that he held in front of him proudly.

Edmund was drawn to the painting, but mostly to the image of the man in red and gold. He felt as if he needed to be there with the man. He vaguely heard a gentle voice, mature and masculine, calling for him, but not with his name. He vaguely felt the touch of a calloused hand, a soft chuckle, the firm embrace of another whose phantom chest met his back…all of these sensations were vague and of his mind yet he seemed to remember this as if it was yesterday.

 _“…My Love, how I do adore you…”_ came a voice he never remembered hearing before yet he felt that he knew that voice.

“…mund! Edmund! Edmund!” The calls of his younger sister brought him back to reality. Startled, he looked down at her.

“Edmund, why are you crying?” Lucy asked her brother innocently, a confused frown on her lips. Edmund reached up to his cheeks and felt water. Using his sleeve, he wiped the tears that he had unknowingly cried away.

“Nothing! It’s nothing!” He said quickly. Seeing his siblings, he raced up after them, pulling Lucy along for the ride.

The group waited until the two younger were caught up before moving on.

Unbeknownst to them, an old man, the Professor, has witnessed the whole thing and felt awe. He knew that feeling anywhere and to think that THAT PERSON was reincarnated and brought back to him along with his King…It seemed that everything was truly destined to be, just as his uncle had once told him.

 

 


	3. The Winter Awakes

 

Ever since he saw that portrait, Edmund has been plagued with dreams that seemed more like memories than dreams. In each and every dream, there were the two women and the red clad man from the portrait and he himself seemed to be the last man. Of course, learning that reality was harsh, Edmund ignored the dreams, thinking them to be fantasies. It wasn’t until this night that he finally understood the meaning behind those dreams.

He stirred from his sleep and sat up. Slipping out of his bed, he went to the washroom. Washing his face, he looked up and stared at his reflection. Icy blue eyes, bright and swirling with the force of Winter itself, stared back at him. Blinking, he willed the eyes to fade back to his mortal color. A small smirk on his lips, he observed that he looked just like he does in his true form. Pale skin seemed paler and his youthful face lost his weariness. He seemed to have access to a third of power, but he saw no problem with that. He was a powerful being, him being Winter, but he knew that he should not be revealing himself. He could sense three dormant powers and two active in the area. The three he knew were his siblings still laying dormant whilst the two active could only be the professor and the gate to Narnia, the gate to his home.

Winter scoffed. Narnia was the home, his home, yet he, burdened by this human emotions, still considered this world his home. Now that his two sides had time to integrate, he saw both as his home, one where he could be a normal mortal, the other where he could be his true self. As far as he was concerned, it mattered not which world he inhabited. He was the last of the Four Seasons and the Beginning of the New. He ruled and he raged. He was the coldest of his siblings and also the most ruthlessly logical. He was the one who was unaffected by his emotions. He was the one who put the land to rest so that it would be renewed come spring.

Establishing his stance that differed much from his siblings was not a heard thing to do. He was the Just, the only one who ruled in favor of justice, unbiased and unaffected in all matters of emotional appeals. All those sent to his court are punished as deemed fit and none are exempt from his justice.

Sighing, Edmund, for that was who he was in this world, decided to take a shower to freshen up. Might as well, considering that he had already awoken. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, fully awake and ready for the day. A slight fond smile emerged on his face as he gazed down at his still asleep siblings. They were still the same as the ones he remembered. Lucy still slept with that blissful smile on her face, probably dreaming of unicorns and fairies. Susan had a gentle one, one of remembrance of the better times in their lives. Peter, though, he had one of joy. It was probably one that came with the memory of their father. With three of his siblings so emotional and driven by their emotions, it was no wonder that he had grown to embody winter. An utter realist he was. That changed to his driven sense of justice and logic when he was fully integrated. Thinking back to this morning, he felt whole. All his life as Edmund the mortal, he felt incomplete. Even as Winter, he felt incomplete. Now, he felt whole. He felt stronger, clearer of mind, and able to sympathize, but that didn’t mean that he would be swayed by his emotions.

Deciding to take this chance, he quickly left the room and headed to where he knew the professor was. Nearing the door, he was unsurprised when it opened to reveal the professor, who smiled down at him in amusement. Amused himself, the Season went inside and took a seat in front of the man’s desk, crossing his legs elegantly. Laughing under his breath, the professor closed the door and took his own seat.

“It would seem that you’ve aged but not lost any of your gift, old man.” Edmund stated in utter amusement as he gazed at the old man. Long ago, back when he was still only the Season and not yet whole like he is now, he had met this man, though the man was only a boy. The boy was the nephew of a powerful magician, one who was connected to Narnia, past gatekeeper to Narnia.

“Indeed, your Grace, and It would seem that you’ve grown no less sensitive to the magics of the world. Tea?” The old man shot back. Laughing, Edmund accepted. Pouring a cup of Narnian tea, the young boy took a sip and hummed thoughtfully.

“You’re reminiscing, old man.” Edmund accused playfully.

“Is this not the time to reminisce? After all, the tables have turn, with myself being the elder and you the younger.” The professor retorted in the same tone. Edmund only graced him with a hum and another sip of his tea.

“I should’ve known that you would take this chance to awaken me. Especially considering the way that we will be awakening.” Edmund huffed, placing his cup on the professor’s desk

“It tis better to be safe than sorry, Your Grace. Long have passed since magic reigned.” The old man chuckled as he refilled Edmund’s cup and took a sip from his own.

“Indeed, yet the time is coming upon us when the other Seasons must awake and join in this battle to restore balance. No longer can we stay out of it. Our land and people are being threatened and that is something that I cannot ignore. Knowing my siblings the way that I do, I have no doubt that it is the same for them too, especially with the fake trying to claim that she is myself. How foolish of her. Her body cannot handle all of my power yet she tries to her more. That is an insult to myself and we both know how my siblings react to threats of such manner, especially Autumn.” He scoffed as he picked up his cup and took a sip. Placing it down on it’s saucer, he looked and eyes the cabinet behind the older.

“Old man, since you knew that I would be here, you wouldn’t happen to have Turkish Delights, would you?” He probed. The old man just laughed as he stood and went to the cabinet. Opening it and reaching in before closing it, the professor came back with an ornate container and a metal encased vial of a clear liquid. Placing both down in front of Edmund, he retook his seat and his drink, which he sipped happily. Reaching for the ornate container, he opened it to reveal it to be full of Turkish Delights. Happily taking one while placing the container onto the desk, he seemed to be in bliss as he ate and savored the taste of his favorite treat. Finishing the bite, he dusted the flour off of himself and his hands and placed the top back onto the container. Picking up the vial, he eyed it and enclosed a fist around it. Opening it a few minutes later, the vial was revealed to now be much smaller and an earring. Putting it on, he willed it lighter. To his pleasure, his magic obeyed.

“Thank you for the gifts. It’s not everyday that I receive Phoenix tears.” Edmund nodded his head in gratitude. The professor nodded in return.

“Your Grace, tomorrow, your sister will be entering Narnia. What are your plans in regards to that?” The professor asked the Season who only hummed softly in thought.

“Indeed. That IS quite a conundrum, isn’t it?” He sighed, “Knowing her, she would be oblivious to the dangers of Narnia and return a second time. Perhaps I’ll let her be. It would be best if she learned to love our land before the rest of the family joins. As for myself...well, it would be best for me to avoid the witch and gather my forces. After she returns from her visit, I will enter myself and send out the word for my forces that I have returned and to gather for war. Knowing them, most likely we will be able to overwhelm the witch.”

And it was with that that Edmund stood, the Turkish Delights in on hand and his earring already in his ear. Hiding his gifts will be child’s play. He shook the professor’s hand before leaving, his mind churning a mile per second. A blood thirsty grin grew on his face. Soon, it will be tome for him to send out his forces and for blood to be spilled, avenging his country men and subjects and all those innocent that had fallen by the witch’s hands. Soon, Winter will reclaim his place and the other Seasons will join him in their palace, ruling as they were meant to.

 

 


	4. Forces gather

How a simple visit could make his sister shine with joy, he didn’t know. Edmund watched in silent amusement as his sister returned from her trip, utter joy on her features. The smell of false winter and magic hung upon her. Above all, the smell of spring and grass and tea and...oh! A smile curled upon his lips. His sister, his younger sister, the youngest of the siblings, had met someone, and that someone had awakened her. Listening to her ramble on, he decided to enter the frame, and thus he did, walking into the room in “confusion”. While his two elder siblings stared at him in surprise, he saw the look of realization and utter elation take Lucy’s eyes. Seeing them flash emerald green before fading to her natural brown, he felt confirmation in his hypothesis: Spring has returned.

Under the guise of wanting a rematch, Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the room where the wardrobe Gate to Narnia was, she closed the door and locked it before whirling around and hugging him fiercely.

“You’re back, you’re really back!” She cried, her disbelief and her hope in her voice. A few of her tears slipped out during this as well. He laughed softly as he hugged her back, stroking her hair gently.

“Yes, little flower, I’m back.” He chuckled. Pulling back from her brother and calming down, Lucy frowned slightly at him.

“Oh Edmund, the Witch...she’s trying to take your power. She’s frozen all of Narnia and is calling herself queen. Her winter is so cold and fake, so unlike yours which are gentle and kind.” Lucy relayed to him the information that he was already fully aware of.

“Aye, that she is. Do not fret, sister mine. Soon, I will call our forces. But for now, we must follow the path that fate has played. Only after we have played out opening act can we act. For now, go along with it and let me do as I have always have: work from the shadows. She will not get away from me.” He purred with promise, the bloodthirsty high from hunting down prey in his eyes, making him seem so much more like his wolves than he usually did. Seeing the look of promise in her brother’s eyes, Lucy agreed reluctantly. As much as she would like to protest, she knew that as she is now, she would only weigh him down. Even though she did not like seeing her brother’s dark side, she knew that as Winter, Edmund thrived off in his cold and cruel world. So she, as Spring, will support him and listen to his plan, following it to the T so that it will succeed. And she had no doubt that it will, for never have any of Edmund’s plans ever failed.

“Yes, brother. I will listen and obey, but only if you promise that you will tel pur siblings about our true selves as soon as possible once we have entered Narnia.” She bartered. To her surprise, after thinking for a few minutes, her brother nodded his assent to her condition.

“Now go and distract our siblings, Spring. Let me work.” He playfully shooed her away before entering through the gate himself. Smiling, Lucy did as he asked, making sure to close the door behind her.

Walking through the gate was a pain, Edmund decided as he fought his way through the coats that hung in the wardrobe. Finally, he emerged in tot he cold land of Narnia.

‘Looks like Lucy is right.’ Edmund though as he cast an invisibility spell on himself, one that would hide him from the witch and all those that follow her. On the surface, the snow covered land around him seemed to be of natural causes, but Edmund was Winter and he could practically taste the magic that hung about this false winter. A winter that was powered the witch was no winter at all. He felt her magic ignore him and smirked. As powerful as the witch seemed, she was still no match for him. Deciding to get away from the gate to help keep it concealed, he walked deeper into the land that he had once known. Stopping a good distance away, he casted a ward around the gate to prevent anyone from finding and entering it without his permission. Extending his senses, he vanished into snow just as the witch came by with her sleigh. Once she was out of the range of his senses did he reform himself.

Dusting snow off of himself, he felt a soft laugh take him when he felt that somehow, his circlet had formed and was now on him, the crystals tinkling happily as if overjoyed that he could wear them again. A symbol of power and the complete dominion of winter, the circlet that he wore held a symbolic nature. Seeing that as it was, he suspect that the witch copied him in that regard. Of course, true children of the Cold and Frost knew that she was a fake and generally ignored her, hiding in plain sight.

Ignoring that, he decided to go to his palace. One of the powers that he had was that of flight for he could form wings with ice, and that was exactly what he did. Wings of ice, detailed and angelic, formed upon his back and with a might flap, he shot up in the air. Another flap and he was on his way. Twenty minutes later, he landed in the “driveway” of his domain. Walking into the cave, he continued until he reached a kingdom of pure ice. In the middle was a true winter wonderland, and a palace of pure ice sat as the crown jewel. Glittering front the lights of the auroras that hung over head and the light that shone through the ice of the large underground kingdom, there was true beauty that shone one every surface. The citizens, each a creature of winter, flittered about uncaringly, proud and assured in the knowledge that their monarch was still with them. A flap and he flew to his palace court yard. Landing softly in the middle of his military forces’ camp, he undid his wings which shattered soundlessly. Immediately recognizing their ruler, his forces knelt as one, each showing their loyalty and submissiveness to the eternal ruler of Winter.

“Your Grace, you’ve returned to us! Welcome back!” Came the welcome as the heads of his forces, four in total came to greet him. Three were cloaked and bowed at the waist while the last was uncloaked, revealing him to be a young Centaur. Like all centaur, he had a horse bottom half, but unlike others, he was pure white. Not wearing a shirt on his top portion revealed that he had very much a lot of muscles. Platinum blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, ended at the middle of his back. Around his hip, on a belt, hung a long sword, magnificent in its beauty and deadly in its sharpness. Shoulder guards and a lightly tied corset belt was all that he had, each made of dark leather. A face that showed youth but eyes that showed experience, the centaur was a true conundrum. Being a youngling about only 400 years old, he had served his liege and ruler in many wars and had been the head of Edmund’s forces for over two centuries. Proving himself over and over again, the centaur was a legend.

“Hello, Caelum. How have you been, my friend?” He greeted the centaur with a genuine smile. Nodding at his other three generals, each of which must remain hidden until the battle, he let them leave, which they did, each vanishing in a swirl of snow. Focusing his attention back to his centaur general, he felt fondness overtake him. Even without being his brother in arms and one of his closest friend, the centaur was also one of his most valued members. He had seen the youngling’s potential, he, as Winter, had snatched him up immediately and began to teach him the true meaning behind being a true warrior.

“Well, your Grace, and prepared. As you commanded, we have slowly and inconspicuously gathered our forces and more than enough supplies for the battle. Soon, we will have the last touch finished and then we can act.” Came the report from the proud centaur. Indeed, the centaur had a right to be prideful. The order from his master and liege came over a two decades ago and only now was it coming to its completion. Out of all of the forces that served under the Seasons, Winter’s forces were the most dangerous and ruthless, making the most feared in their brutal efficiency. Their master would accept nothing less and they themselves would do nothing less in order to fulfill their duty given to them by their ruler.

“Wonderful. In three days time, I myself along with the others will be returning. At that time, make your way to Aslan’s forces. Once you arrive, I will reveal myself to them and my own siblings while cleaning out house. After all, we wouldn’t want the witch to know that I’m still alive, yes?” Purred Winter as he summoned his wings and flew off, waving good bye as he left. Landing at the street lamp, he let his wings fall apart and made his way back to the gate. Once again struggling through it, he managed to get himself out and closed the wardrobe, stepping away just as the door burst open.

“Edmund? What’re you doing here?” Came the question of Peter. Unbeknownst to the conscious mind of Peter, a dark growl came forth from his lips as the scent of false winter and malevolent magic reached his senses. Instinctively walking forward, a subtle sheen of amber over Peter’s mortal brown eyes, and leaning in slightly, he took a deep breath and let out a scowl in distaste.

_“Why? Why do you smell like that?” He growled as he buried his nose into dark hair, a possessive hand laid over their nape. Pulling back slightly, his own eyes darkened as he stared into amused eyes. Staring at the unblemished pale being in front of him, an immortal among mortals, he felt love and desire run through his veins. So innocent, pure of the pleasures of the flesh...his to devour, his to touch, his to corrupt..his alone..._

“Peter?” Came a hesitant call as Edmund stared at the older, the amber leaving Peter’s eyes leaving him confused. Edmund felt pity and sadness arise in him. His poor Peter, confused over what should be normal. Back when they were Seasons, Peter, the Autumn to his Winter, was a proud being, and unashamed of his possessive tendencies. Though a kind ruler and a gentle man, the Autumn was merciless when he thought that someone was out to steal what was his, and Autumn very much considered Winter to be his. To reassure himself, Autumn would often cuddle with Winter and nuzzle his hair or the back of his neck. Seeing Peter about to do the same thing caused Edmund’s heart to freeze in shock before returning to its original state.

“Sorry about that; I don’t know what came over me.” The eldest apologized as he turned to stare at the wardrobe. As harmless as the wardrobe seemed to be, something in Peter screamed that it wasn’t time for them to go through the gate yet, whatever that meant. Learning from a young age to believe his instincts, Peter obeyed.

“Come on! Let’s go back now!” The elder said as he grabbed Edmund and dragged him out of the room and away from the wardrobe, closing the door behind him to go back to their game of tag


End file.
